Hark the Swirly eyed Samurai! FALALALALALALALALA
by Pzanna
Summary: UM, YEAH. Kenshin christmas! but it will be funny! READETH! lol. lots of fun! if you were looking for funny here he is dancing naked, or wearingonly santa's boots, hat and beard, which ever you prefer! enjoy the story! read and reveiw! Pzanna ;p
1. Chaos, and then a party!

Younger version of Kenshin skips out onto page. "PZANNA DOESN'T! OWN A THING! SHE DOESN'T EVEN OWN KENSHIN! SO DON'T SUE HER, SHE ISN'T SURE, THAT SHE COULD PAY YOU BACK!  
  
Okay folks, I think this is just going to be a one shot. Alright with you brother? ::Kenshin nods uneasily:: GOOD! Now! Let the story begin!  
  
SETTING: Present Day setting. Kenshin, Karou, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all live together. Kenshin is one of Sanosuke's friends who is just kinda sponging off of Karou, much like Sanosuke. Yahiko is the landlord Hiko's son, and so is Sojiro, who makes a few surprise appearances. As well as Aoshi, and Misayo, and they're little son Seto.  
  
It's Christmas time, and Hiko is expecting a visit from at least ONE of his pesky kids. Karou, Sano, and Yahiko are all the same age as in the show. Hiko is the same age too, 43, for those of you who don't know, and Kenshin is only 18 same age as Karou, and a year younger than Sano. Now that, that's all cleared up.  
  
BEGIN! THE STORY!  
  
It was as normal a holiday season as Karou could hope for. Especially if you consider her room mates, and land lord.  
  
First of all, there was her miscreant big brother Sano, and his goofball friend Kenshin. They were the least of her troubles, because they were at least somewhat predictable.  
  
Then there was her Crazy old antisocial landlord Hiko, his Bratty little son Yahiko, his rather quiet and otherwise unnerving son Sojiro, and his even quieter, ice cold son Aoshi, and Aoshi's wife Misao. Misao was a VERY hyper child, even though she was 2 years older than Karou, she seemed more like Karou's younger sister.  
  
The strange thing about Sojiro was that, he was so very quiet, and yet, whenever he came to visit he had that little girl Kajihanna with him. Kajihanna was 4 years old, and she had fire red hair, and big green eyes. She actually looked a lot like Kenshin, and whenever Karou saw her she was reminded of the strange red headed boy.  
  
They did have the same character that's for sure.  
  
At this very moment Kenshin was teaching Yahiko how to, um, well all Karou could make of it was a making a mess of the kitchen lesson. Not that Yahiko needed to know any more about that.  
  
Yahiko was currently stirring something in a shiny silver bowl, while a flour dusted Kenshin was frantically searching the cupboards for something.  
  
Finally Karou had, had enough.  
  
She stormed into the kitchen and stopped in the door way, and was just about to demand what they were doing when Yahiko looked up, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"OH KAROU!" he said in a sing song voice. "Look up!"  
  
Uh-oh. That was the first thought that flashed across her mind.  
  
She looked up and sure enough, there above her head was a small bouquet of a green leafy plant.  
  
"Mistletoe" Karou groaned.  
  
"OH, it appears you have gotten yourself into a little predicament, that you have Miss Karou." Kenshin stated in his strange polite way, as he took a reluctant step towards her.  
  
"lets get you out of that now shall we missy" a gruff voice from behind her said.  
  
"SANOSUKE!" she shrieked as her big brother picked her up and roughly kissed the top of her head, and started to tickle her relentlessly.  
  
"Sanosuke noo! No-hahahaha, stop-heeheee sto-hahaha STOP IT!heheehee."  
  
"always the arm pits boys, that's where you gotta tickle!"Sanosuke chuckled as he dropped his little sister on the floor.  
  
"YOU BEAST!" Karou shouted at him, from her position on the floor.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too Missy."  
  
"Kenshin what are you doing to my kitchen?" Karou asked pathetically from the floor. She'd landed in a pile of flour, and a little cloud of smoke had puffed up around her just as she hit.  
  
"Well Miss Karou, I was teaching Yahiko how to make Christmas cookies-AHH! Sanosuke what was that for!"  
  
"Don't tell the little missy that you're cooking! She'll want to help. We want to still have a house for Christmas you know."  
  
"SANOSUKE!" Karou yelled as she rocketed across the kitchen, catching her brother of guard and hitting him with a force that knocked him to the ground. Into a cracked egg, and another little puff of flour went up.  
  
"You can't cook either you know!"  
  
"Well at least I don't pretend I can!"  
  
"gerrrrr! You!"  
  
"Childeren, Childeren. It's Christmas, stop this Quarrelling."  
  
Everyone in the kitchen stopped dead. It was Hiko.  
  
"m-Merry Christmas Da-f-Father!"  
  
"Yahiko! I didn't see you there, I thought I'd find you on the roof practicing your sword techniques. But it seems I've walked in on a surprise Christmas party. I'm sorry, I'll leave you guys to finish up. I'll be down for the party at 8 o'clock."  
  
"uh-oh." Yahiko said.  
  
The thought summed up just what everyone else was thinking.  
  
Well. I hope you liked it. I'm looking for a super fast response from all of you. Okay? So review as soon as you get the chance. Happy holidays!  
  
Byeeez  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	2. enter the fire crackers!

OK. HELLO folks. The last disclaimer was sung to the tune of oh Christmas tree. And no. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or Seto Kaiba from Yugioh, if any of you guessed it, yes indeedy, he is Aoshi and Misao's son. Heehee! Alright. I know it's after Christmas now, but I'm going to keep going on this story anyway! AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY, SO TELL ME IF IT ISN'T! And thank you, you wonderful reviewers! Thank you all so much! Enjoy the story!  
  
We have 3 hours Kenshin thought desperately, as he ran around the apartment, picking up dirty socks, and bowls half full of Ramen noodles, or Captain Crunch.  
  
Karou was in the kitchen, furiously scrubbing dishes, and grumbling about how Sano was supposed to do this. Yahiko and Sano were crawling around on the floor, looking for the ever elusive Cookie Dough in a bag. They had lost it, when Karou threw it at Sano.  
  
And in the midst of all this Chaos, the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kenshin shouted in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
He opened the door, and then he fell to the floor when a little red rocket hit him.  
  
"Hello Kenshin!" A familiar cheerful voice called out.  
  
"Uncley Kenny! Uncley Kenny!"  
  
"why hello Kajihanna! You guys came early this year! We're getting ready for a party!"  
  
"A PARTY! Oooooooh! Can I help can I help can I help! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeezi?" Kajihanna squealed.  
  
"why of course Kaji- and she's gone"  
  
"let me help you up out of that mess ken."  
  
"thanks Sou. Why are you guys here this early?"  
  
"Well, we kinda got evicted. So I had to come here, but don't tell my dad about it. That's the last thing we need."  
  
"Alright, I promise I won't tell him, maybe I can get you a job at the sword store eh?"  
  
"that would be awesome Kenshin." Soujiro was going to say more, but all of a sudden they both heard a resounding BANG! Come from the kitchen.  
  
"uh-oh,. I think we better go check that out."  
  
"yeah."  
  
They arrived in the kitchen, and couldn't see, for the smoke, and the mist of flour.  
  
"I'd like to know what happened here that I would." Kenshin spoke into the mist.  
  
"I'm okay!" Kajihanna said, running out of the fog.  
  
Indeed, she didn't even have a bruise. Yet her pretty Dark green velvet dress, that Soujiro had worked so hard to get for her for Christmas was covered in white flour.  
  
"Oh Kajihanna, what have you done. Come upstairs with me, we'll get you changed and go see Grampa. Does that sound like fun?"  
  
"CAN I WEAR MY PINK COW PAJAMAS?"  
  
"sure."  
  
"Okay!" Kajihanna said, skipping towards the stairs. She only got a few feet away when she tripped over her bag that she brought, and had a direct nose dive into the floor.  
  
"ow."  
  
"you ok Kajihanna?"  
  
"no."  
  
"okay. Well lets get you upstairs."  
  
"can you carry me?"  
  
"of course. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"  
  
"of course not!"  
  
And with that, a tired looking Soujiro proceeded to carry the floury little 4 year old up the stairs, along with the now floury blue suit case.  
  
And with that Kenshin went to the kitchen.  
  
"So boys, did you find the cookie dough?"  
  
"YUP!" said Yahiko, around a mouthful of something.  
  
"YAHIKO! I told you not to eat that!"  
  
"It's okay missy, he'll just have a stomach ache. I'll go get some more. Besides we need food for the party anyway."  
  
"I'd feel better if Kenshin went with you Sano. It may sound crazy, but he's got a little more sense than you do."  
  
"what! That goofball? Sure, I don't mind. Come on kenshin." A dusty Sano said as he sauntered out of the kitchen.  
  
"I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!" A shrill voice from upstairs cried.  
  
"does she have to come kenshin?"  
  
"not unless you interest her in something else. QUICKLY." Kenshin said, as the first little pink cow pajama foot appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh well. I guess it isn't that bad."  
  
"okay, come one little one!" Kenshin said happily.  
  
He then scooped up the no longer floury Kajihanna, and gave her a shoulder ride out the door.  
  
"where are we going?" Kajihanna asked as they were walking toward the stores.  
  
"We're going to get food, so what do you want to eat, little fire cracker?"  
  
"ooh! Can we have Miso soup Uncle Sano?"  
  
"don't ask me little fire cracker, ask uncle Kenny, he's the one who does the cooking."  
  
"Of course, but we need something else too."  
  
"um. lets have some KITCHEN!"  
  
"you mean chicken?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Kenshin? Has she ever had chicken before?" Sano whispered to Kenshin.  
  
"once. when I took her out to eat."  
  
"oh.. yeah I remember that. Let's hope this works out better huh?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
***flash back*****  
  
"what did you do to her?" an out raged Soujiro yelled at Kenshin.  
  
"we just had some food!"  
  
"well, what food did you give her that made her do this?" Soujiro replied pointing at the toilet bowl, filled with an unpleasant substance.  
  
"I don't know ok? She wasn't feeling that well this morning anyway if you remember."  
  
"Uncle Kenny?" a little voice from behind them piped up.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"where are the left overs? I want some mo- blooargsh."  
  
*******end flash back******  
  
"yeah that was a horrible way to spend Christmas eve."  
  
"look Kaji! Here we are! At the grocery store! You wanna pick out a cart?"  
  
"yay!"  
  
Kajihanna scrambled down, and ran among the lines of carts.  
  
"This one is PERFECT!" she proclaimed, as she pointed to one of the little kid carts.  
  
"ok! You know what Kaji? How would you like your own little cart today?"  
  
"oooh! Uncle Kenny you're the best!"  
  
Ok. I'll work on this more. This is just a good place to end it. I hope you all liked it. Toodles! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
~*Pzannna*~ 


	3. Information

FANFICTION BIO'S! remember, I don't own them, except for Kajihanna! Enjoy!  
  
Name: Kenshin Himura Age: 18 Family: Sister that he doesn't know. Job: Works at a weapons shop. Hiko's star pupil. Helps in classes from time to time, but doesn't get paid.  
  
Name: Hiko Sejuro Age: 43 Family: 3 sons, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Yahiko, a daughter in law Misao, a grandson Seto, and a granddaughter Kajhanan, who he's not so sure about. Job: Sword and Karate sensai.  
  
Name: Karou Age: 17 Family: brother Sanosuke, and you could say Kenshin is her brother too. Job: trying to get someone to rent the apartment upstairs, and assistant at Hiko's school.  
  
Name: Sanosuke Age: 19 Family: sister Karou, and Kenshin of course. Job: bouncer at a bar, and not much else.  
  
Name: Aoshi Age: 26 Family:Father, 2 brothers, a neice he's not so sure about, wife Misao, and son Seto. Job: Body guard for the president of a big company.  
  
Name: Misao Age: 22 Family: Big brother Hanya, 2 brothers-in-law, and a neice she's not so sure about. Husband Aoshi, and Son Seto, and Father-In-Law Hiko. Job: preschool teacher.  
  
Name:Soujiro Age: 20 Family: Father Hiko, 2 brothers, Aoshi and Yahiko, and an adopted daughter Kajihanna. Job: unemployed, might work at kenshin's work soon.  
  
Name: Kajihanna Age- 4 and a half Family: brother she doesn't know about, Unoficial Adopted Father Soujiro, and 4 uncles, Aoshi, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sano. 2 aunts, Karou, and Misao, Grampa- Hiko, and cousin Seto! Job: being cute.  
  
Name: Yahiko Age- 12 Family-father, 2 brothers, sister in law, nephew, and neice. Job: being annoying to the boarders, and keeping a vegetable garden out back.  
  
Name: Seto Age: 2 Family: mom, dad, grampa, 4 uncles, 2 aunts, a cousin. Job: being extrememly cute.  
  
Ok. Just thought you should know a little about the characters. And don't forget to review! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	4. Middle

CHAPTER 3  
  
Allright. You know the drill. I don't own ruruoni kenshin. Now! I just got back from Wal*mart! So NOW! I own a stuffed white tiger, 3 packs of dentyne ice gum, 12 chocolate covered cherries, a bag of those really yummy peppermint Christmas Nougats, from Brach's (they are AWESOME) a new note book, and some new pencils, and a few other unmentionable things. P.S. the white tiger stuffie, is not technically mine, because I'm giving it to my friend. I'm not saying her name, in case she reads this. Which I hope she does. HINT HINT. If you did what you were supposed to (insert name of anonymus friend here) you'd know what I got you for Christmas!  
  
Allright, everyone understands now. Enjoy the story!  
  
"oooh! Can we get THIS!" Kajihanna shrieked, running at poor 'uncle ken' with what looked like a large, fluffy, squash.  
  
"um, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know! But isn't it sooo cute!"  
  
"yes, that it is, why don't we leave it here, as a present for the next little girl who wants it okay?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Apartment.  
  
"YAHIKO! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making cookies Karou!"  
  
"YOU? Make COOKIES!"  
  
"Well it's better than having YOU make them."  
  
"aaaaaaaaaargh!"  
  
"Now, now. There really is no need for this bickering. Karou, come into the living room, and we'll discuss how you're going to decorate."  
  
"ok, Sou!"  
  
*heehee, she left me in here with all the cookie dough! Oh what fun I'm going to have!* Yahiko thought.  
  
"now you cut the paper like so, and now you can unfold it Karou."  
  
"OOH! That's pretty!"  
  
"yeah, now you can make as many of those as you want, and put them EVERYWHERE. And make them whatever color you want."  
  
"ALLRIGHT!" Karou said enthusiastically, still holding up the delicate, and complicated snowflake.  
  
And with that Soujiro ventured into the kitchen, fully expecting the worst.  
  
And he got it.  
  
There on the floor was Yahiko, munching happily away, at the cookie dough.  
  
And there was a terrible burning smell coming from the oven.  
  
"YAHIKO! You do realize that dad will punish you as well?"  
  
"oh, you're just mad because you don't get any cookie dough!" Yahiko replied, as he held up a sparkling, licked clean bowl, that had once held a mountain of cookie dough.  
  
"YAHIKO! You are in soooo much trouble!"  
  
"oh no I'm not!" yelled Yahiko as he ran from the kitchen, gleefully throwing snow balls of cookie dough at the enraged Soujiro.  
  
*that's it*  
  
Soujiro thought, *I'm going to get him now*  
  
And with that, he grabbed the nearest Spatula, and went after Yahiko, screaming a terrifying war cry.  
  
It certainly terrified Karou.  
  
She stood there, holding up a perfect snowflake, and watching in terror, as Soujiro flew towards her, still covered in cookie dough.  
  
"aaaaaah!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
Ok. That'll give you all enough suspense for now. Sadly this may be my last new chapter today. But never fear. If I find lots of reviews I might continue tonight. Ideas are welcome!  
  
Byeeez!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


End file.
